


Noxian's love

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: HANAHAKI DISEASE: : a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs.CURE: can be cured through surgical removal of the plants' roots, but this excision also has the effect of removing the patient's capacity for romantic love. It may also erase the patient's feelings for and memories of the enamoured. It can also be cured by the reciprocation of the victim's feelings.Riven has hanahaki disease, she likes Irelia. She knows that Irelia hates her because of the Noxus invasion of Ionia. Ahri suggested to confess but Riven wants to take the surgery.
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Noxian's love

**Author's Note:**

> My past Username is: FireWithWater
> 
> In case you guys thought I stole its fanfictions

When Riven discovered that she had Hanahaki Disease, she was at the fields of Justice.

_Flashback_

_her opponent was Irelia, she was about to kill her opponent. But when she swung her sword, she was coughing violently. _

_"Exile! Are you okay?" Irelia asked, the will of the blades knew there was something wrong with the Former Noxian._

_Sadly, the game has been cancelled and ended as a draw. Riven was brought to the clinic._

_after Akali examine Riven, the ninja said that she had a disease called Hanahaki Disease. After Akali explained what the disease was Riven was shock, she denied that she loves someone_

_"no! I don't love someone!" Riven yelled "If you don't love someone why do you have the disease?" Akali countered, the exile stayed silence for a few seconds._

_"Take the surgery so that your feelings of that certain person you love will be gone along with the disease" Akali said _

_"..."_

_"I'll think about it, Kali, Thanks" Riven said as she left the clinic._

_Flashback ends_

"Yow Rivy!" Ahri greeted, the nine tailed fox just finished her latest match "hey Ahri" Riven greeted back "its been two months since you have that disease, don't you miss the Fields Of Justice? The league said once you recover you will be able to fight again" The mage said. Riven isn't allowed to fight in the Fields of Justice because of the disease.

"I miss the Fields of Justice, I'm planning to take the surgery, I hate myself for loving an enemy" the exile admitted "you know Rivy, when I had chance to talk to Irelia, I asked her if she likes you, she yelled and stuttered which it was out of character, I suggest you confess" Ahri said

Riven smiled at her friend "how sure are you huh Ahri? I never experienced that someone loves me" Riven asked, the nine tailed fox chuckled "I'm one hundred percent sure she likes you, try talking to her" Ahri replied, leaving Riven behind.

_'try talking to her...? I always avoid Ionians ever since the Noxus invasion' _Riven thought.

\---

"Great match!" Yasuo cheered out, everyone agreed "yeah, it sure was a great match" Irelia calmly replied "Hey guys did you know that Irelia likes someone in Noxus?" Ezreal joined in, changing the subject.

Irelia glared at the annoying explorer which made him flinched.

"Really? Is it Darius? Katarina? Or Talon?" Syndra asked "what's wrong with you today Syndra? Asking about crush. And shut the fuck up Ezreal, I don't like anyone" Irelia said

"U-uh that's not true! I overheard your conversation with Ahri. She asked that you like Ri-" Ezreal was cut off by the Ionian Captain.

"No wonder why you and Lux are together, both blonde, both annoying. Please excuse me" Irelia excused herself from the other champions.

\---

Irelia spotted Riven in the dinning hall, sitting alone, staring at the table. _'guess I should talk to her' _Irelia thought as she went towards Riven's table.

"Mind if I sit here?" Irelia asked. Riven stared at her, giving her a look that she can sit with her.

Five minutes of not talking to each other, Riven finally broke the silence. "May I know why you are sitting here with me?" Riven asked, giving the Ionian a weak glare. 

"Its because you are sitting alone" Irelia replied "I know that's not the main rea-" Riven was cut off by a cough.

Then she was coughing violently again, flowers coming out from her mouth. Irelia was shock, this was the first time she saw flowers pouring from the mouth. 

"Come on, let's go to the clinic" Irelia said. 

"Why do you care?! I'm a Noxian god damn it Irelia! Fucking hate me! Kill me! Why the fuck would care for a Noxian?!" Riven yelled, many champions were staring at them

"Its because you're the only Noxian I don't hate!" Irelia yelled back, Riven glared at her and stood up from her seat. Riven stared at her one last time and said: "Lies".

Riven left the dinning room, with her left hand covering her mouth.

Riven was staying at the clinic for a night, she didn't mind. Ahri opened the door immediately "what was that for Riven?! That was your chance for your disease to get away!" Ahri asked 

Riven ignored her "Akali, I'm taking the surgery" the exile said "Splendid! Your surgery will be on Saturday, since today is Tuesday mind bearing the disease a little more?" The ninja asked 

"Of course" The exile replied "You can't be serious Riven! Irelia fucking loves you why can't you see that!" Ahri yelled.

"I don't want this feeling called Love Ahri! You don't know ME!" Riven yelled back "Fox, I suggest you to leave, before Riven will cough or vomit flowers again" Akali said.

\---

Ahri went back to the dinning hall, Irelia was still on Riven's table. "Irelia, I have something to say" Ahri said "what is it?" Irelia asked.

"Riven has Hanahaki Disease" 

"What kind of disease is that?"

Ahri explained the disease and the cure which made Irelia shock. "I know Rivy loves you, she denied it. I know you love her too. She'll be having the surgery on Saturday" Ahri said.

Irelia got up from her seat "thanks Ahri" she said as she went towards the clinic.

\---

"Riven!" Irelia called her out, slamming the clinic's sliding door. The Exile was lying on the bed. "Don't shout Irelia" Akali said "can I speak to her privately?" The Captain requested. Akali nodded and left to get Riven's medicine.

"What do you want?" Riven coldly asked "why didn't you confess your love, Riven?" Irelia ignored the Exile's question, sitting beside Riven.

"I don't deserved to be loved, Ionian." The Former Noxian replied "But Riven... I l-love you too..." Irelia stuttered_ 'fuck why did I stuttered?! Is it because this is my first time confessing to someone?!' _Irelia thought. Riven chuckled.

"What's funny?" She asked the other female. "You're blushing like crazy, something in your mind?" Riven grinned. Well, that's the sign that her disease is cured.

Irelia leaned over Riven, and kissed her. Riven kissed back, throwing her arms on the Ionian's neck. Riven could feel Irelia's tongue in her mouth begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, which the Ionian's tongue entered it greedily. Riven moaned.

Once the kiss broke, Irelia kiss and sucked The white haired female's neck "I-Irelia" Riven moaned her name, which made her blush even more.

"Riven I got your medi-"

"Akali!" Irelia yelled "forgive me! Gomenasai! So no surgery?!" Akali yelled, running away.

At least her disease is cured, if not, Riven will take the surgery and there's a possibility that she won't feel the feeling called love.

**Author's Note:**

> So cheezy


End file.
